


shutting out the world

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, derek hale deserves good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sometimes, Derek simply can't face the world. Stiles is there to help him.





	shutting out the world

There are mornings when Derek doesn’t want to get out of bed.

 

Stiles never forces the issue. That Derek even  _ wants _ to do something selfish like that is new thing and Stiles will not fault Derek for looking at the world at any given morning and deciding that it can go fuck itself.

 

And it’s not like Derek wants Stiles to not be in bed with him, at any case.  _ That _ Stiles wouldn’t bear easy. Because he needs to be there comforting Derek, anchoring him, reminding him that there  _ are _ good things in the world. 

 

Love. 

 

Family. 

 

A good life.

  
  



End file.
